baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Generation
When you are in the character generation section follow the steps below. At any point in the process you may press "cancel" and will be prompted if you wish to return to the main game screen. To go back during character creation, press the up arrow at the bottom left of the screen. You may also choose to import an existing character. Gender The gender of your character is decided first. You can select either male or female. Once selected, press the "Done" button (as on every page). Gender chosen does not affect game-play—save for minor dialogue choices and romance options. Appearance: Portrait Selection Select a portrait for your character. To import a custom portrait, check the instructions in the Read Me file on the installation CD. Race Select the race of your character. There are six available character races. Choose between human, dwarf, elf, gnome, halfling, or half-elf. In Baldur's gate 2, you may also play as a half-orc Descriptions of each race are given in the area beneath the selection boxes. Class The classes and class combination that are available to the race you have chosen will be highlighted. Choose the class that you want from the list. Descriptions of each class are noted in the area beneath the selection boxes. Multi-class Multi-classed characters are available to non-humans only and share the traits and restrictions of both classes. Human characters can choose to become dual class later in the game. Dual-class Dual class characters start their adventuring life as one class and then later switch to a different class, the abilities of the former class are unavailable until the character surpasses the level of their former class with the level of their new class. At this time, the abilities of both classes are available at their current level. The character can never advance further in the former class. Only humans can be dual classed characters. Ability Scores You'll see a screen with the abilities the computer has randomly determined for your character (calculated as if you rolled three 6-sided die for each ability, adjusted for character race). Any class minimums will be automatically selected for the character for abilities that were too low (i.e. if the character needs a 17 charisma to be a paladin, and computer rolled a 12, then the player will receive 17). You can subtract points form an ability to add to another; however, you cannot take points away from an ability if it will lower the ability below racial or class minimums. Each ability will have a caption describing it. Re Roll your abilities as many times as you like until you reach a combination you are happy with. You may also store 1 set of abilities and roll again by clicking on the "store" button. You may bring the stored set up again by clicking on the "recall" button. Only one set may be stored at a time but may be overwritten. Alignments The player has a choice of alignments according to his class and race. Each alignment will have a caption describing it in detail. Your alignment determines how your character interacts with his environment. Read over each carefully before choosing. If you stray severely from your alignment during the course of the game, there will be consequences - you may even suffer loss of some of your abilities. Rangers and paladins become fallen when their behavior is out of line with their alignment. Fallen classes lose their special abilities and there is no way they can redeem themselves, unless you export/import the character into Shadows of Amn. You can then complete all the paladin tasks for the Radiant Heart stronghold or the ranger tasks for the village of Imnesvale and your status will be restored. But by then you will have too much experience to be able to transfer the character back to Baldur's Gate or BG: Tales of the Sword Coast. Skills Here, you pick what weapons you want to be proficient in. The available options are limited by class. While all classes can assign points into weapon proficiencies, some have also access to Thieving Abilities and can invest additional points here. For some of those classes, the points are automatically assigned to certain skills, such as a ranger gets stealth approriate to their level. Appearance Choose colors for your character's clothing. Be colorful and pick whatever draws your attention! Name Choose a name. Choose wisely because this will be your name for the whole game. Starting equipment For a detailed listing, regarding specific items and classes, see the main article. Experience Starting experience point doesn't apply if the imported character has more experience than the minimal requirement. Sources This information comes straight from the Baldur's Gate game manual. Category:Game mechanics